mdcdfandomcom-20200214-history
Yui Horie
Yui Horie '''(堀江 由衣 Horie Yui, born September 20, 1976 (age 35)) is a Japanese singer and voice actress. She is sometimes affectionately nicknamed "Hocchan" (ほっちゃん Hotchan) by her Japanese fans. She hosts a radio show called "Horie Yui no Tenshi no Tamago" (堀江由衣の天使のたまご "Yui Horie's Angel Eggs") and is the founding member of the singing group, Aice5. She is also a member of the band Kurobara Hozonkai, with the name YUIEL. Her hobbies include shoulder massage, reading and cooking. Yui Horie plays the role as Star and Fool's Fool Cat in Magical Drop F. Other Voice Roles '''Anime/video games *Photon: The Idiot Adventures (Aun Freya) *Tenchi Muyo Movie 2: Daughter of Darkness (unnamed) *Akihabara Dennou Gumi (Francheska) *Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 (Galatea) *Cowboy Bebop (Girl A) *Kurogane Communication (Haruka) *Sorcerous Stabber Orphen (Fiena) *St. Luminous Mission High School (Lita Ford) *Steam Detectives (Gina) *Weiß Kreuz (Aya Fujimiya- Aya/Ran's sister) *Arc the Lad (Lieza) *Dangaizer 3 (Pikushisu) *Infinite Ryvius (Michelle Cay) *Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety (Suzuko Natsume) *To Heart (Multi) *Trouble Chocolate (Mint) *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (Chrono (Kurono)) *Argento Soma (Sue Harris) *Attack Armor Audian (Kororu Kuweizaa) *Gate Keepers (Kyanari) *Kikaider (Mitsuko Komyoji) *Love Hina (Naru Narusegawa) *Mon Colle Knights (Rokuna Hiiragi) *Sci-fi Harry (Catherine Chapman) *Skies of Arcadia (Fina) *Angelic Layer (Hiromi Fujimori) *Comic Party (Multi) *Dead or Alive 3 (Hitomi) *Figure 17 (Sakura Ibaragi) *Fruits Basket (Tohru Honda) *Love Hina Again (Naru Narusegawa) *Mon Colle Knights (Rockna Hiragi) *Prétear (Takako/Mikage) *Shaman King (Iron Maiden Jeanne and Lilly) *Sister Princess (Sakuya) *Tales of Eternia: The Animation (Corina Solgente) *Z.O.E ~Zone of the Enders~ (Celvice Klein) *Canary (Madoka) *Ground Defense Force! Mao-chan (Silvia Maruyama/Naru Narusegawa) *Kanon (Ayu Tsukimiya) *Jing: King of Bandits (Mirabelle) *Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi (Amiryun in ep. 8) *Pia Carrot Movie (Orie Amano) *Samurai Deeper Kyo (Yuya Shiina) *Shrine of the Morning Mist (Koma) *Sister Princess: Re Pure (Sakuya) *Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning (Rio Takeuchi) *Bottle Fairy (Sarara) *D.C.: Da Capo (Kotori Shirakawa) *Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball (Hitomi) *Kanon Kazahana (Ayu Tsukimiya) *The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok (Mayura Daidouji) *Nanaka 6/17 (Yuriko Amemiya) *Ultra Maniac (Ayu Tateishi) *Animamundi: Dark Alchemist (Lillith Zaberisk) *Dead or Alive Ultimate (Hitomi) *Futakoi (Kaoruko Ichijo) *Futakoi Alternative (Kaoruko Ichijo) *Jubei-chan 2 (Jiyuu Nanohana / Jubei Yagyu II) *Mars Daybreak (Megumi Higashibara) *Re: Cutie Honey (Honey Kisaragi) *School Rumble (Eri Sawachika) *10 Tokyo Warriors (Futaba Amitaka) *To Heart: Remember My Memories (Multi) *Yugo the Negotiator (Najenka (Russia chapter)) *Air (cameo) (Ayu Tsukimiya) *D.C.S.S.: Da Capo Second Season (Kotori Shirakawa) *Dead or Alive 4 (Hitomi, Mei Lin) *Genji: Dawn of the Samurai (Princess Minazuru Hogen) *Immortal Grand Prix (Fantine Valgeon) *Loveless (Ginka) *Mahoraba ~Heartful Days~ (Tamami Chanohata) *Mahou Sensei Negima (Makie Sasaki) *Paniponi Dash! (Miyako Uehara) *School Rumble Extra Class (Eri Sawachika) *Shining Force Neo (Meryl) *The Law of Ueki (Pecoru) *The Wings of Rean (Erebosu) *Canvas 2: Niji Iro no Sketch (Beauty artist in ep 24) *D.Gray-man (Mei-Ling) *Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 (Hitomi) *Dōbutsu no Mori (Ai) *Inukami! (Youko) *Kanon (Ayu Tsukimiya) *Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl (Yasuna Kamiizumi) *Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Matsuri (Hanyuu) *Kidou Senshi Gundam CLIMAX U.C. (Ellen Rochefil) *Negima!? (Makie Sasaki) *Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru (Mizuho Miyanokōji) *Ray the Animation (Sumire) *Rumble Roses XX (Makoto Aihara / The Black Belt Demon) *School Rumble 2nd Term (Eri Sawachika) *Zero no Tsukaima (Siesta) *D.C. II: Da Capo II (Yume Asakura) *Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! (Manami Amamiya) *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai (Hanyū) *Idolmaster: Xenoglossia (Yukiho Hagiwara) *Nagasarete Airantō (Suzu) *Shining Tears X Wind (Touka Kureha) *Sky Girls (Nanae Fujieda) *Starchild Loner (May Fuyu) *Suteki Tantei Labyrinth (Byakko) *Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpuchō: Tō (Aoi Misato) *Zero no Tsukaima: Futatsuki no Kishi (Siesta) *D.C. II: Da Capo II Second Season (Yume Asakura) *Hyakko (Chie Suzugazaki) *Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians (Sonken Chuubou) *Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 3: Keroro vs. Keroro Great Sky Duel (Miruru) *Persona 4 (Chie Satonaka) *School Rumble 3rd Term (Eri Sawachika) *Shikabane Hime: Aka (Black Cat, Kamika Todoroki, Riko) *The Tower of Druaga: the Aegis of Uruk (Fatina) *Toradora! (Minori Kushieda) *Vampire Knight (Yuki Cross) *Vampire Knight Guilty (Yuki Cross) *Wagaya no Oinari-sama. (Miyako Takagami) *Zero no Tsukaima: Princesses no Rondo (Siesta) *Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirou (Shinkansen) *Aoi Hana (Kyōko Ikumi) *Bakemonogatari (Tsubasa Hanekawa) *GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class (Namiko Nozaki) *Hayate the Combat Butler!! (Sonia Shaflnarz) *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei (Hanyū) *Jewelpet (Celine Bright) *Kämpfer (Akane Mishima) *Kanamemo (Haruka Nishida) *Lupin III vs Detective Conan (Princess Mira) *Natsu no Arashi! (Kanako Yamazaki) *Natsu no Arashi! Akinai chū (Kanako Yamazaki) *Rune Factory 3 (Dahlia) *Saki (Mihoko Fukuji) *Shikabane Hime: Kuro (Black Cat, Kamika Todoroki, Riko) *The Tower of Druaga: the Sword of Uruk (Fatina) *Umineko no Naku Koro ni (Maria Ushiromiya) *Umi Monogatari: Anata ga Ite Kureta Koto (Urin) *Zan, Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei (Shōko Maruuchi) *Battle Spirits: Shōnen Gekiha Dan (Seiru) *Asobi ni Iku yo! (Jens) *B Gata H Kei (Miharu Takeshita) *Blaze Union (Siskier) *Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor (Sonken Chuubou) *Dead or Alive Paradise (Hitomi) *Elsword (Rena) *Fairy Tail (Charle, Chagot) *Mayoi Neko Overrun! (Kanae Naruko) *Nurarihyon no Mago (Tsurara Oikawa, Setsura) *Ōkami-san to Shichinin no Nakamatachi (Alice Kiriki) *Otome Yōkai Zakuro (Hōzuki) *Tegami Bachi Reverse (Roda) *Astarotte no Omocha! (Effie) *Ben-To as Kyou Sawagi *Dead or Alive: Dimensions (Hitomi) *Dog Days (Millhiore F. Biscotti) *Dragon Crisis! (Maruga) *Kämpfer für die Liebe (Akane Mishima) *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira OVA (Hanyū) *Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 (Nepgear) *Nekogami Yaoyorozu (Yuzu Komiya) *Nichijou (Graduation Photo in episode 23) *Nurarihyon no Mago: Sennen Makyou (Tsurara Oikawa, Setsura) *Penguin Drum (Masako Natsume, Esmeralda the Penguin) *Persona 4 The Animation (Chie Satonaka, Loveline) *Wandering Son (Anna Suehiro) *Negima! Magister Negi Magi: Anime Final(Movie) (Makie Sasaki) *AKB0048 (Yuki "Yukirin" Kashiwagi) *Waiting in the Summer (Emika Takatsuki) *Arashi no Yoru Ni: Himitsu no Tomodachi ('Mii') *Dead or Alive 5 (Hitomi) *Dog Days' (Millhiore F. Biscotti) *Fairy Tail the Movie: The Phoenix Priestess (Charle) *K (anime) Kushina Anna *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere Season 2 (Mary Tudor/Scarred) *Listen to Me, Girls. I Am Your Father! (Raika Oda) *Little Busters! (Riki Naoe) *Mōretsu Pirates (Coorie) *Nisemonogatari (Tsubasa Hanekawa) *Saki Achiga-hen Episode of Side-A (Mihoko Fukuji) *Sengoku Collection (Liu Bei) *Shining Hearts: Shiawase no Pan (Rufina) *YuruYuri♪♪ (Akane Akaza) *Zero no Tsukaima F (Siesta) *Kamisama Kiss (Numa-no-Himemiko) *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (Yamuraiha) *Sakura-sō no Pet na Kanojo (Ryūnosuke Akasaka) *From　the　New　World (Reiko Amano) Drama CDs *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan (Dokuro-chan) *MM! (Arashiko Yuno) *Pandora Hearts (Sharon Reinsworth) *Rozen Maiden (Shinku) *Shinshi Doumei Cross (Ushio Amamiya) *Umineko no Naku Koro ni. Anthology Drama 'Yamaika Noroika, Nekomimi no Kai' (Maria *Ushiromiya) *GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class 'SLAPSTICK WONDERLAND' Premium Bonus Drama CD (Namiko Nozaki) *Dog Days Drama CD Vol.1 / 2 / 3 (Millhiore F. Biscotti) *Wand of Fortune 2 (Lulu) *Chitose Get You!! (Chitose Sakuraba) *YuruYuri (Akane Akaza) Dubbing roles *Dark Water (Cecilia "Ceci" Williams) *Hide and Seek (Emily Callaway) *Granado Espada (Elisa) *Goong~Love in Palace~ (Shin Chae-Kyung) Category:Voice Actors/Actresses Category:Female Voice Actors